


Harness Electricity

by hazbinhearts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbinhearts/pseuds/hazbinhearts
Summary: Vox is made of electricity. Val is a moth. As my girl Avril Lavigne would say: can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Harness Electricity

Electricity is far more than a simple representation for energy. Electricity is a feeling, a fluid sensation, made of sharp angles and quick connections, with searing white-hot kick behind each buzzing, _beautiful_ spark. Electricity is the pressed, juiced form of _power_ , stripped of all unnecessary seeds and pulp, uncontrollable and unyielding. To be _made of it_ , leashed only by the confines of a shell created to harness and project its power through a thin filter designed to _handicap it_ by nature, was almost agony itself.

What people fail to understand is that Vox is not "a robot", "a television", "a demon", or "a man", not even a hybrid of those things.  
Vox is _electricity._  
His torment is not in the sensitivity to moisture, temperature, or brute force, though those are all things that do occasionally give this very peculiar mesh of organic and technological body parts problems. No, for Vox, his punishment is being put in a fucking _harness_. 

So no wonder he craves power.  
No wonder it's Valentino that gives him the rush of it.

Objectively, Valentino is one of the most powerful and influential demons in the Nine Circles. The day he _deigned_ to meet with Vox, and their partnership had been cemented, the Overlord and Media Mogul had sensed it in him- this outrageous, boisterous energy surging through all his wild limbs and powering that cocksure attitude at full fucking force. Normally, this kind of demon was met with the harsh realities of Hell and its denizens, put in his place and scolded for trying to rise above the worst of the worst to become an _artist_ of the practice that was climbing ladders in such a shithole as this. Valentino was not normal, and he made sure _everyone_ knew it, no matter how uncomfortable that made the room at large when he entered it.

Therefore, Vox took _exceptional_ amounts of pleasure in exercising power over someone as prominent and domineering as Val. It was not often, really, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Indulgence in any sin can go too far, to the point of no return, where the rush no longer reaches you, where the vice's grip is too weak and the hits aren't reaching a high, they're sustaining a low that could be rock-bottom if you drop. Vox liked to have a balance, a meticulously-managed transactional experience, that never tipped the scales; besides, fighting temptation to return to the _intoxicating_ practice successfully made him feel even further powerful.

Valentino is a moth. It's evident in his makeup, in his features, in his _DNA_ , and he's not the _first_ moth in hell, so Vox knows exactly what that means. More than _half_ of screen-addicts in Hell are moths. Valentino is not one of them by any _measured data_ Vox has gathered, but he thinks it's relatively safe to say he still falls into the title, by the scene playing out before him, as it has before and will again.

All his confidence, all his bravado _slipped away_ the minute Vox knocked his tacky glasses off of his red eyes. Looking over to complain or bark or bitch, it resulted in a bit of an _unavoidable reaction_ , in which Valentino could not resist his biological compulsion to drift toward and be entranced by _light_ , a light which near-constantly emitted from his _face_ , of all things. It sent a blanket of silence over the room as thick and luxurious to Vox as any fluffy white ruff. He dutifully dims the cyan glow, but Val is no less entertained, staring and leaning into his space now. With an annoyed expression on his face as the Overlord of Debauchery starts to crowd him further, Vox lifts one of his hands up and snaps it in front of Valentino's face, causing a sharp spark of electricity to jump between thumb and middle finger.

This startles the moth, but his attention is drawn, as expected, to the source. He looks slightly perplexed when he can't see that spark again, and Vox instead lights up the edges of his fingertips, that bold neon blue shade he projects so much. Val is quicker to follow that with his eyes than look at his face, since it's the much brighter glow, and Vox lets out a snicker; every time, it amuses him. The brightest light is where he'll go, and he loves to have fun with that concept. He lets his hand flit away to the right, watches as Valentino follows it with his head. To the left, the same. 

He's gonna get his ass kicked when this is over, they're gonna break up, do the dance all over again, but it's nice for now; to feel powerful, in control, _untouchable_. Electricity hops from finger to finger in Vox's right hand, dancing and playing like a wild animal, a loose approximation of the ferocity he could exhibit were he not chained down by the shackles of a physical body. The blue charge bounces harmlessly around his palm, to the backs of his knuckles, travels around his wrist and loses itself within some part of his mechanisms, sinks into his skin, absorbed for a better use, and Val watches it all, hopelessly entranced by the magic of glowing, beautiful _light_ Vox can exhibit. Valentino. The feared, the respected, loathed and adored, Valentino, looks at him with wonder and captivity, and it feels _good_.

It feels _**powerful**_ to be electric.

**Author's Note:**

> big love to all the beautiful people in the StaticMoth Hell server that gave me the inspiration and support to write my first ever hazbin fic!! i love you all so much already and you're the best and most welcoming folks i've ever met!


End file.
